Quand le passé rencontre le présent prélude
by Shiita
Summary: La sénario de Batailleville avec un personnage en plus. C'est ma 1ère fic, ne soyez pas trop durs ...
1. Chapter 1

Ce prélude débute sur le voyage de Marek Ishtar de l'Egypte à Domino pour le tournoi de Bataille-ville (en bateau bien sûr ) Le tournoi I 

Shiita lisait, allongée sur son lit lorsque des voix filtrèrent sous la porte de sa cabine. La jeune fille reconnut celle d'Odion, serviteur et frère adoptif de Marek Ishtar. Shiita aimait beaucoup Odion : son propre père n'ayant pas jugé bon de s'occuper d'elle lui-même, c'était Odion qui l'avait élevée. Si bien que petite, l'homme avait bien eu du mal à la convaincre de ne pas l'appeler « papa » ; quant à Marek, Shiita l'appelait tout simplement par son prénom, comme s'il n'était pas digne d'être son père. Mais revenons à nos moutons : la conversation entre Odion et Marek :

- Oui, disait Odion, le tournoi va bientôt commencer.

- Quand ? demanda Marek

- Si j'en crois Jack Hunter, demain.

- Tu m'as bien dit que Shiita dormait ? demanda brusquement Marek après un moment de silence.

- Oui, répondait Odion tout en pensant que c'était du passé.

- Si elle te parle du tournoi, fait en sorte de détourner la conversation, je ne veux pas l'avoir dans mes jambes.

Odion faillit ajouter que la jeune fille était sûrement le meilleur élément de Marek mais il s'abstint à temps.

- Oui, maître, répondit-il

Lorsque Odion entra dans la cabine qu'il partageait avec Shiita, il ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Il était évident que Shiita avait entendu sa discussion. Mais se fut la jeune fille qui prit la parole :

- Odion, tu crois que, quand on arrivera, je pourrais sortir ?

- C'est du futur ou du conditionnel ? demanda l'homme avec un sourire

- Du conditionnel. Avec _lui _on ne sait jamais …

- Shiita ! Vous ne devriez pas parler ainsi de votre père !

- Cet … Ce … _baka_ n'a qu'a pas me gardée enfermée, je vais finir par devenir folle !!! IL ne peut pas comprendre, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement, il n'a jamais connu ça, _lui_. Il devait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait !

- Vous seriez bien surprise de voir à quel point il vous ressemble Shiita !!!

Le lendemain, accoudée au bastingage du bateau, Shiita laissait errer son regard sur la méditerranée quand un dauphin en surgit. Enchantée, la jeune fille se pencha légèrement pour suivre la trajectoire du magnifique animal. Soudain, elle sentit qu'on la poussait dans le dos, perdant l'équilibre, elle bascula, et, sans avoir le temps de crier, toucha l'eau, à l'arrière du bateau, derrière les moteurs. L'image d'Arkana, souriant méchamment et lui adressant un signe de la main, lui revint en tête avant qu'elle s'évanouisse, perdue dans les remouds.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle mit un certain temps pour comprendre comment elle flottait sans efforts avant de se rendre compte que sa robe s'était accrochée par miracle à un flotteur. Elle menaçait de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience lorsqu'elle entendit une voix l'appeler. Odion !!! Lorsqu'elle voulut lui répondre, sa voix refusa d'obéir. Mais Akim, le jeune frère d'Odion (enfin demi-frère mais vrai cette fois), l'aperçut et la signala. Elle se sentie soulevée par Odion qui la déshabilla et l'enveloppa dans une couverture. Elle resta dans un état second jusqu'au bateau où la gifle lancée par Marek la réveilla.

- Sortez !!! ordonna-t-il aux Pilleurs de l'Ombre.

La gifle avait projeté la jeune fille à terre. Son père la releva brutalement et lui prit le menton, la regardant droit dans les yeux

- Tu te rends compte, siffla-t-il, qu'à cause de toi j'ai perdu un temps précieux ? C 'est à croire que tu as fait exprès de tomber à l'eau ! Pour éviter que tu refasses ce genre d'_incident_ tu resteras enfermée dans ta chambre.

Un barrage quelque part en Shiita céda et elle se mit à hurler, criant et pleurant à la fois

- J'aurai pu me noyer et pour toi, ce n'est qu'un _incident_ ?! D'abord …

- Silence !!! Tu n'as pas à employer ce ton avec moi !!! FILE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR AVANT L'ARIVEE ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? DEGAGE !!!

La jeune fille se rua hors de la pièce, contenant ses larmes à grand peine. Odion, ayant écouté la « conversation », savait que Marek aimait sa fille, même s'il avait une manière à lui de le montrer. Il connaissait également assez Shiita pour savoir qu'il devrait dormir avec Akim, Yusuke et Hisaishi ce soir.

_Ce prélude va être assez long. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire le plus vite possible._


	2. Chapter 2

Le tournoi II 

Arrivée à Domino. Une très grande agitation annonçait le départ de plusieurs Pilleurs. Profitant de cet événement, Shiita passa par le hublot de sa chambre et sorti. Elle suivit discrètement Odion. Tout en ignorant les ordres qu'il avait reçut, elle avait trouvé dans la base de donnée de Marek les fiches d'identité de plusieurs personnes. Odion suivait un garçon du nom de Makuba Kaiba qui se fit capturer et amené dans un entrepôt avec une fille du nom de Téa Gardner. Shiita les appela du haut d'une fenêtre.

- Téa ! Makuba !

- Quoi ?

- Chut ! Derrière-vous !

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Téa

- Pas le temps pour les présentations !!! Ces cartons sont solides, montez par-là !

Shiita aida Makuba à monter. C'est à ce moment que Marek et trois Pilleurs firent irruption dans la '' pièce ''

- SHIITA !!! hurla Marek

Elle tira Makuba en arrière pour le faire sortir et, après avoir demander à Makuba de filler et un regard désolé pour Téa, la jeune fille parti en courant. Sa jambe s'était accrochée à un grillage et saignait abondamment, l'empêchant de courir, de plus, depuis son séjour forcé dans l'eau, elle n'avait rien mangé. Affamée et blessée, elle se fit vite rattraper.

Lorsqu'elle fut traînée devant Marek par Arkana, son père avait les traits déformés par la rage. Il la prit par le col. La jeune fille lui mordit vainement la main et ne récolta qu'une gifle.

Lorsque Odion la vit sortir de la pièce où Marek et elle s'était enfermé une demi-heure au paravent, il éprouva un certain malaise : la veste de la jeune fille était déchirée dans le dos, elle-même étant tachée de sang un peu partout. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille, titubant sous les cous et boitant à cause de sa blessure, la sensation de culpabilité s'accrue : c'était lui qui avait dit à Marek que Shiita l'avait suivit. Il accompagna la jeune fille à sa chambre et s'apprêtait à sortir de quoi la soigner quand elle murmura :

- Laisse-moi, Odion

Le cœur brisé, le serviteur obéit.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, la porte de la cabine resta close. Au 4ème jour, Marek enfonça la porte grâce à la baguette du millenium. Au cri qu'il poussa, chacun put deviner que sa fille s'était enfuie.

Voilà deuxième chapitre un peu court désolée. Je rallonge la durée du tournoi pour mon histoire et je ne présente pas les objets du Millenium, je pense que tout le monde les connaît. Sinon dîtes-le moi. Je suis ouverte pour toutes suggestions ou remarque ! ()


	3. Chapter 3

La rencontre 

Du haut de son perchoir, un immeuble de plusieurs mètres de haut, Shiita observait le duel entre le double de Yugi Mûto (YamiYugi) et Joey Wheeler, son meilleur ami (contrôlé à l'occasion par son père).

Je suis vraiment désolée pour les fans de duels mais je vais les passer vraiment, vraiment désolée T-T

Au final : égalité, pas de blessés grâce au courage de Sérénity, la petite sœur de Joey.

Shiita souriait, elle plaignait le premier Pilleur sur lequel tomberai Marek … Soudain, un bruit de pas la fit sursauter. Faisant un faux pas, elle tomba et fit une longue chute mais, heureusement pour elle, elle tomba dans l'eau et sombra dans l'inconscience (la deuxième fois en peu de temps, il faudra arranger ça).

- La ferme Joey !!! Tu va la réveiller !!!

- Toi-même, Tristan !

- Ca suffit tous les deux !!!

Shiita ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. La première chose qu'elle vit fut deux yeux violets qui la regardaient avec tendresse.

- Tu va bien ? Tu as fait une sacrée chute tu sais ? lui dit le propriétaire des yeux.

Shiita avait du mal à réaliser que son sauveur était le pire ennemi de père : YamiYugi !

- Hé ! s'écria Téa, faisant sursauter tout le monde, Je te reconnais, tu nous as sauvé la vie à Makuba et moi !

- Doucement Téa, murmura Yami. Comment tu t'appelle ?

- Shiita

-…

- …

- Tu peux te lever ? demanda Joey.

Soulagée que personne ne lui demande quoi que soit d'autre, elle se leva et fit quelques pas tremblant. Puis, regardant autour d'elle :

- Où suis-je ?

- Chez moi, répondit Yami

- Mauvaises nouvelles !!! annonça un garçon que Shiita reconnut

- Que se passe-t-il Bakura ?

- Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre sont partout dans la ville !

YamiBakura s'était allié avec Marek, mais, apparemment, c'était le _vrai_ Bakura Ryo qu'elle avait devant elle.

- Qui sont les Pilleurs de l'Ombre ? demanda-t-elle

- Des duellistes qui mentent, trichent et aussi volent, répondit Tristan, leur but est de rassembler des cartes rares pour le compte d'un homme nommé Marek - que l'on n'a jamais vu en passant.

- Ils disent être à la recherche d'une fille qui ressemble à Shiita.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils lui veulent ? Apparemment, elle ne les connaît même pas ! grogna Joey

- Peu importe, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de perdre une nouvelle amie !!! déclara Yami en se levant

Shiita rougit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Téa. Pendant une fraction de seconde, les deux filles se regardèrent.

- Je vais les retenir pendant que vous allez cacher Shiita continua Yami.

- Non, objecta Téa sous les regards ahuris de ses amis_. Nous_ on les retient et _toi_ tu va la cacher.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est morte de peur et … voilà quoi, dit malicieusement la jeune fille.

- Ok, ça marche.

Alors que Joey, Bakura, Téa et Tristan faisait diversion, Yami emmena sa nouvelle amie dans les recoins sombre de la ville.

- Maître ! cria soudain une voix, elle est là !!!

Shiita senti qu'on l'agrippait par le poignet, elle se débattit et fini par se libérer mais à quel prix …sous la violence du choc créé lorsqu'elle retira son poignet , le Pilleur de l'Ombre heurta Yami de plein fouet et l'envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin. En voulant le rattraper, Shiita s'emmêla les pieds et tomba. Elle allait se relever lorsqu'un coup asséné à la nuque l'assomma..

Voilà, il est un peu plus long celui-là.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans les airs 

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Shiita vit Marek penché sur elle, plutôt pâle.

- Où était-tu ?

Shiita se redressa. Elle craignait tant la colère de Marek qu'elle ne dit rien de sa douleur au bras.

- Ne bouge pas trop : tu es blessée. Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure.

- Que veux-tu que je dise, demanda-t-elle la voix légèrement rauque.

Marek ne dit rien. Après un moment de silence, sans aucuns signes avant-coureurs, il prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Shiita était trop abasourdie pour apprécier ce moment de tendresse. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, le dernier remontait 7 ans plus tôt, à ses 8 ans, lorsque Umbra lui avait fait faire une chute de cheval et qu'elle avait passé une semaine à l'hôpital. Marek lui murmura :

- Je pars demain pour la finale.

Il la lâcha et ajouta, avec son autorité habituelle :

- Et il n'est pas question que tu viennes ! Pas la peine de me regarder avec cette tête là !!!

- S'il te plaît … murmura la jeune fille.

- Après ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? Tu plaisante j'espère ?!

- Mais si je t'ai tant … enfin … Bref ! J'avais envie de sortir c'est tout ! Si je reste enfermée je vais devenir folle et si je perds le contrôle tu sais que je risque de blesser quelqu'un !

Le regard de Marek se fit, pendant un très court instant, lointain. C'est d'une voix changée et lointaine qu'il exposa son dernier argument :

- Tu es blessée et Yugi et ses amis te connaissent …

- Mais je peux venir … sous une autre forme … Je t'en supplie …

Marek regarda sa fille. Puis il soupira et joua carte sur table :

- J'en parle avec Odion et s'il est de mon avis, tu reste ici point barre ! En attendant repose-toi.

Le lendemain, Shiita accompagnait Son père et Odion. Ce dernier avait convaincu Marek en lui rappelant que lui aussi avait transgressé les règles pour sortir, ce qui avait fait tilt dans la tête de Marek qui s'était rappelé qu'il avait ainsi tué son père (enfin, c'était pas tout à fait lui…) et avait failli tuer le reste de sa famille. ( Mais je ne vous refais pas l'épisode je pense que la plupart d'entre vous le connaît )

Dans les tribunes d'un stade en construction où avait lieu le rendez-vous pour la phase finale, Marek rappelait le plan à ses deux « complice ».

- Shiita, je récapitule. Tu te transforme en louve MAIS TU RESTE AVEC MOI, dit-il en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots. Nous, enfin je puisqu'ils ne te connaissent pas, sommes des amis de Joey et Téa. Je m'appelle Namu et si Marek - c'est à dire Odion – apparaît, gronde. Clair ?

- Oui, Odion est toi en fait …

- Si tu veux …Je te demande de rester tranquille pendant les duels et de m'obéir.

Shiita eu la vision fugitive des têtes que ferai Yugi et ses amis si elle faisait le contraire de se que Marek lui disait. Elle eut un bref sourire.

- Bien sur, PAS DE SORTIE A MON INSU !!!

- Et si je veux aller aux toilettes ?

Odion pouffa discrètement de rire derrière sa main si bien que Marek n'en su rien. Soudain il tourna la tête vers le centre du stade.

- Maître ?

- Oui je sais. Encore une chose, Essaie de montrer au grand benêt qui est là bas, Seto Kaiba, que tu es bien élevée. Je ne sais pas s'il te laissera rentrer. En route Skip ! Odion, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

- Namu !!! s'exclama soudain Téa

Marek se retourna.

- Tu t'es qualifié ? C'est super !

- J'ai eu pas mal de chance, répondit Marek. Mais avec tous ces puissants joueurs je me sens moins sûr de moi.

Skip (Shiita transformée en louve) leva les yeux vers le ciel. Voilà qu'il jouait au modeste !!

Elle remarqua soudain la façon dont Joey regardait Marek. Comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose…

- Eh mais je me souviens de toi !!!

Voilà que Bakura entrait en scène. Ca ne pouvais être que son double vu la blessure qu'il avait au bras.

- Tu es venu me sauver la dernière fois !

- Eh ! Et ta blessure ça va mieux ?

- Oui !

- Yugi, dit Téa, il faut que je te présente. Voici Namu. C'est un ami …

Skip vit immédiatement que Téa était sous l'emprise de son père…et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit grognement pour exprimer son désaccord.

- Oh !!!! s'exclama Sérénity. Il est beau !!!

- Elle, rectifia Marek.

- Sérénity, ne t'approche pas ! C'est un loup !!!

- Non, rectifia Yugi, c'est une louve et une gentille en plus.

En effet skip semblait avoir le jeune garçon en affection et lui nettoyait le visage à grands coups de langue…sous les éclats de rire de Yugi.

- Skip … ! murmura Marek en la tirant par la peau du cou tandis que yugi se relevait.

- Je l'aime bien ta louve _Namu, _dit Yugi en serrant la main de Marek.

Soudain Bakura les interrompit :

- Yugi !!! Regarde mon anneau réagit !

Odion faisait son entrée. Si elle avait pu Skip aurait éclaté de rire. Fidèle à sa parole elle grogna …

Un des agents de Seto Kaiba les fit monter sur le dirigeable qui venait d'atterrir. Il arrêta les amis de Yugi en disant que ceux qui n'avaient pas de cartes ne montaient pas. Makuba lui fit remarquer que lui non plus n'avait pas de carte. Pour Skip l'homme fit aussi la grimace mais Makuba semblait l'avoir également pris en affection.

Tout le monde était monté lorsqu'une 8è personne monta à bord du dirigeable …

Bon désolée mais je passe les duels sans les décrire parce que je suis nulle pour ça encore toutes mes excuses .

1er duel : Yugi VS Bakura : sans grand accident notoire mise à part la perte de conscience de Bakura.

2ème duel : Odion VS Joey : les ennuis commencèrent lorsque Marek força Joey à jouer une fausse carte de dieu : Le Dragon Ailé de Râ. Lorsque le serviteur s'écroula sans connaissance Le double de Marek, Yami Marek, Fit son apparition.


	5. Chapter 5

Je tiens juste à préciser que j'ai fait une erreur lors du dernier chapitre. Marek ne force pas Joey mais Odion à jouer le dragon ailé de Râ. Avec toutes mes excuses … Et merci pour tes coms Renegerating Fire !

_**Le réveil des ténèbres**_

Skip se mit à grogner mais lorsque Yami Marek baissa les yeux vers elle, la louve blanche s'aplatit sur le sol. L'entité maléfique expliqua à Yugi et ses amis ce qui le différenciait de son double. Skip en compris que Marek avait peur du noir, tout le contraire de son double. Skip avait réussit à s'éclipser et à monter sur le terrain pour voir Odion mais la voix de Marek (en fait Yami Marek mais c'est plus rapide à écrire ) la cloua sur place. Répétant son appel avec un ton plus menaçant, Marek quitta l'aire de Duel suivit par Skip.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Yugi ? demanda Maï à Yami

- Si, si, tout va bien, répondit-il évasivement.

Dans la chambre de Marek, Shiita était terrifiée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de se ce démon pouvait lui vouloir. Lorsque le démon en question entra, elle se retourna vivement – un peu trop même – ses yeux posant clairement l'interrogation que ses lèvres n'osaient formuler.

- Bien, commença Yami Marek, mettons quelques petites choses au point. Tout d'abord qui je suis …

- Je le sais, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle sentit la gifle lui brûler la joue plus qu'elle ne l'avait vue venir.

- Silence ! Ton père ne t'a jamais appris à tenir ta langue en présence d'un homme ?! Il est plus que temps que quelqu'un t'apprenne les bonnes manières ! Comment me connais-tu ?

- Odion …

- Encore lui …

Sa bouche s'étira en un mauvais sourire avant qu'il ne continue :

- Bien. Commençons tout de suite les … hum … _modifications _… Déshabilles-toi !

- Pardon ?!

- Silence ! Et obéis !

Tremblante, la jeune fille parvenait à peine à porter la main au 1er bouton de son chemisier blanc. Impatient, l'homme le lui arracha et la retourna afin de voir son dos. Il murmura doucement :

- Bien mon double n'était pas tout à fait idiot… !

Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, cette déclaration la fit autant frissonner que bouillonner intérieurement _était _?! (tremble tremble) _idiot _?! (grrr). L'homme repris plus haut :

- Ton âge ?

- 15 ans.

- Autant te dire tout de suite qu si tu me mens, je le saurai … Tu sais ce qu'est le devoir des Gardiens du Tombeau ?

- …

- J'attends !

- Et bien … Je sais qu'il est transmis sous forme de tatouage de génération en génération dans … la famille Ishtar depuis longtemps et qu'il consiste à attendre le retour du Pharaon.

- Parfais ! C'est déjà plus que ce que j'espérais. Néanmoins –l'homme fit le tour de la jeune fille pour se retrouver face à elle- je m'interroge sur un point … Ton hésitation, à quoi est-elle due ?

La jeune fille dégluti difficilement puis répondit, la voix tremblante :

- Si j'avais dit « ma famille », euh … tu aurais pu te sentir vexé et si j'avais dit « notre », pareil.

- Mais tu pouvais dire « notre » pour Marek et toi par exemple enfin, passons. Ah oui, autre chose ! Appelle-moi Maître et vouvoie-moi.

- Euh … pour le vouvoiement ça ira mais pour le « Maître », je crains ne pas y arriver…

- Qui t'as dit que tu avais le choix ? dit-il en lui prenant brutalement le menton. Puis la lâchant, Et qui t'as dit de te rhabiller ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Elle entendit l'homme marcher.

- Ferme les yeux. Et fais-moi confiance !

« Plutôt mourir » songea la jeune fille .

Au moment où elle pensait cela, une forte douleur venant de son dos la fit se retourner brusquement en poussant un cri de douleur. Marek tenait une lame chauffée au rouge.

- 1, c'est pour ce que tu viens de penser déclara Marek comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était normal.

2, pour t'apprendre à me respecter

3, j'ai pensé que ça serai une bonne expérience pour toi, gamine qui ne sera jamais Gardien

4, pour te montrer un avant-goût de ma puissance

5, pour ancrer dans ta tête ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui. Si tu y manques, sache que je ne me monterai pas plus clément avec toi qu'avec qui que soit d'autre comme ton cher pharaon par exemple !

Ricanant méchamment l'homme continua :

- Et bien sur ce que mon double t'a dit à propos des sorties fonctionne aussi pour moi mise à part que moi, je ne punirai pas avec une simple claque.

La brûlure sur la joue de Shiita se réveilla. _Une simple claque ?_

- Oui, une _simple_ claque. Imagine ce que j'entends par douloureux …

La jeune fille frissonna à cette perspective

- Bien ! Je vois que tu comprends vite ! Fais un seul faux pas, et tu le regretteras amèrement ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui … Maître …

- Tu vois que tu y arrive !

« Bakka »

- QUOI ???????????????

- Rien … murmura t-elle, consciente d'être allée trop loin .

L'homme respira profondément.

- On va dire que c'est parce que tu as perdu ton père et percepteur dans la même journée … Fais très attention à ta langue jeune fille, je prends les paroles comme elles m'arrangent ! Et une langue, ça se coupe ! File au lit avant que je perde mon calme ! Interdiction formelle de sortir, clair ?

- Oui.

- Maître

- Oui, Maître

- Allez repose-toi ! Ca ne t'arrivera pas tout le temps ! Pour ma part, j'ai quelque chose à faire …

La jeune fille n'osa demander quoi, étant donné qu'elle-même voulait aller voir Odion ; elle ne respectait pas les indictions de son père pourquoi elle le ferait d'un démon !

"Bakka" signifie idiot, co… euh … bref pas mal d'insultes plus ou moins vulgaires en Japonais.

Voilà fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaît ! Si vous avez des suggestions ou quoi que soit à me dire, ne vous gênez pas !!!! A oui, pour ceux que ça interresse j'écris aussi ma fic sur dans la rubrique anime-manga, Yu-Gi-Oh! sous le même titre et le même pseudo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Une nuit agitée_

Shiita attendit quelques minutes et sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle d'Odion. Elle trouva le médecin chargé de s'occuper d'Odion renversé contre la porte. Elle étouffa un cri d'horreur : l'homme avait été égorgé ! Entrouvrant la porte, elle vit Yami Marek, penché sur Odion, prêt à le tuer. Au même moment, un appel retentit annonçant un duel qu'il devait livrer. Shiita soupira. Odion était tiré d'affaire… Elle réalisa en entendant de pas de Marek qu'elle, elle ne l'était pas : en sortant ce dernier la verrait sûrement ! Elle se réfugia dans l'ombre d'une porte. Mais l'homme, en sortant sembla sentir sa présence et se dirigea droit vers sa cachette. Il la prit par le col. Le visage déformé par la colère (sans doute de n'avoir pu pas tuer Odion), il était véritablement terrifiant. Approchant son visage près du sien, il murmura à la jeune fille :

- Transforme-toi ; je m'occuperai de toi tout à l'heure.

Skip suivit Yami Marek jusqu'au terrain de duel. L'adversaire de Yami Marek, Maï Valentine avait eu le triste sort de servir de démonstration, Marek avait ainsi montré à Yugi et aux autres sa puissance et celle de sa carte de Dieu, entraînant la pauvre Maï dans un Duel douloureux au cour duquel les amis de la jeune femme disparaissaient peu à peu de sa mémoire. Marek étant vainqueur, Maï faisait à présent un séjour prolongé au Royaume des Ombres.

Shiita en tremblait encore. Elle regarda à travers le hublot ; la douceur du paysage aérien plongé dans la nuit la calma. Elle avait presque retrouvé sa sérénité et son sang-froid lorsque Marek entra dans la pièce, la faisant sursauter.

- Kaiba doit livrer un duel, lui déclara-t-il sans autre préambule. Je vais y assister et tu m'accompagnes. _Après_ je te ferai passer l'envie de désobéir !

Suivant l'homme, Skip jeta un regard en direction du terrain de l'adversaire de Seto. Vide !

Soudain, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et une jeune femme en sortit. La louve blanche sentit, pendant un très court instant, la présence de son père et osa lever la tête vers Yami Marek pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait pâlit, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il regardait la jeune femme –qui répondait au nom de Shizu- avec hargne. D'après la conversation télépathique entre Yami Marek et Shizu, Skip déduit qu'ils étaient frère et sœur…

La jeune femme perdit de justesse face à Seto.

« Mais c'est qu'ils sont redoutables dans cette famille » songea-t-elle avec un demi-sourire … avant de sentir le regard intense et brûlant de Marek sur elle. Tremblante, elle le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre sans voir le regard que Shizu posait sur elle.

Sans un mot, Marek désigna la couverture qui servait de couchette à la jeune fille qui s'y assit. Il sembla cherchait quelque chose puis se retourna en tenant une longue lanière de cuir. Shiita reconnut la seule ceinture de son père qui n'avait pas encore servit à la battre. L'homme eu un sourire dépourvu d'indulgence et de pitié. D'un coup de pied, il mit la jeune fille à terre et, tenant la ceinture par le bout dépourvu de boucle il leva le bras sans même faire attention au regard terrifié de la jeune fille.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers Yami Marek, Shiita s'assura qu'il dormait bien. Se traînant vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit silencieusement et se mit debout … pour retomber aussitôt. Elle étouffa une plainte de douleur et avança dans le couloir. Ne sachant où aller, elle tomba par chance sur la chambre n°2, celle d'Odion. Elle d'approcha du lit et, à voix basse raconta ses malheurs à Odion. Soudain elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Bondissant dans une armoire proche, elle tira la porte vers elle suffisamment pour se cacher et pour pouvoir voir et entendre ce qu'il se passait. Shizu rentra dans la chambre ; elle allait parler lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Shiita frissonna en reconnaissant celui du double de son père. Elle vit Shizu se cacher et Marek entrer dans la chambre, tenant la Baguette de Millenium à la main. S'approchant du lit il dit en ricanant :

- Odion, il est temps de faire ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a bien longtemps. Afin que je puisse survivre, tu va devoir aller rejoindre le Royaume des Ombres.

- J'ai bien peur de devoir intervenir, Marek, dit alors une voix.

L'homme se retourna pour voir le garçon aux cheveux blancs sortir de l'ombre. L'anneau du Millenium autour du cou de Yami Bakura brillait.

- L'esprit de l'anneau du Millenium, murmura Marek.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, corrigea Bakura, car cette fois, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui m'accompagne, le _véritable _Marek est présent lui aussi.

« Il semblerait que la partie la plus vulnérable de ma personnalité ait trouvé refuge dans le corps de Bakura » pensa Yami Marek

- Je veux récupérer mon corps ! s'exclama Marek (le vrai cette fois) qui avait apparut en transparence mais que Shiita et Shizu arrivaient quand même à voir. Et sache que j'ai amené un ami avec moi et il va m'aider !

- Il m'a promis la Baguette du Millenium en échange, expliqua Bakura ; et pour cela je dois donc me débarrasser de toi, Marek !

Le dénommé eut un rire glacial

- Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est toi l'inconscient qui fait la collection de tous les objets du Millenium !

- Si tu me remets ta Baguette du Millenium, tu ne m'obligeras pas à ajouter ton nom à mon autre collection, à savoir celle de mes victimes.

- Ma Baguette est bien plus puissante que ton pitoyable anneau.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Yami Marek rit et dit :

- Très bien ! Crève !

Il se servit de la Baguette pour envoyer Bakura contre le mur.

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'étais pas à la hauteur. J'en finirai avec toi pour de bon après que je me sois occupé d'Odion.

Il se détourna et leva le bras, le cache de la Baguette enlevé ce qui découvrit la lame qu'elle possédait. Une aura jaune or l'entoura et il suspendit son geste, comme immobilisé. Quand il fut libéré, il se tourna vers Bakura.

- Nous n'avons pas peur de toi, dit-il. A présent tu ferais mieux de me donner ce que je veux !

- Non ! J'ai l'impression que les pouvoirs de nos objets du Millenium sont identiques. Peut-être désire-tu m'affronter en duel pour réussir à gagner ma Baguette ? A condition que tu t'en sentes capable bien sur !

- Pourquoi ne pas faire monter les enchères ? proposa Bakura.

- Le finaliste vainqueur emportera la Baguette du Millenium, quant au perdant, il sera envoyé tout droit au Royaume des Ombres ! Ca te va ?

- Je t'attends ! Viens !!!

Ils quittèrent la pièce.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Une nuit agitée**_

Shiita attendit quelques minutes et sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle d'Odion. Elle trouva le médecin chargé de s'occuper d'Odion renversé contre la porte. Elle étouffa un cri d'horreur : l'homme avait été égorgé ! Entrouvrant la porte, elle vit Yami Marek, penché sur Odion, prêt à le tuer. Au même moment, un appel retentit annonçant un duel qu'il devait livrer.

Shiita soupira. Odion était tiré d'affaire… Elle réalisa en entendant de pas de Marek qu'elle, elle ne l'était pas : en sortant Marek la verrait sûrement ! Elle se réfugia dans l'ombre d'une porte. Mais l'homme, en sortant sembla sentir sa présence et se dirigea droit vers sa cachette. Il la prit par le col. Le visage déformé par la colère (sans doute de n'avoir pu pas tuer Odion), il était véritablement terrifiant. Approchant son visage près du sien, il murmura à la jaune fille :

- Transforme-toi ; je m'occuperai de toi tout à l'heure.

Skip suivit Yami Marek jusqu'au terrain de duel.

L'adversaire de Yami Marek, Maï Valentine avait eu le triste sort de servir de démonstration, Marek avait ainsi montré à Yugi et aux autres sa puissance et celle de sa carte de Dieu, entraînant la pauvre Maï dans un Duel douloureux au cour duquel les amis de la jeune femme disparaissaient peu à peu de sa mémoire. Marek étant vainqueur, Maï faisait à présent un séjour prolongé au Royaume des Ombres.

Shiita en tremblait encore. Elle regarda à travers le hublot ; la douceur du paysage aérien plongé dans la nuit la calma. Elle avait presque retrouvé sa sérénité et son sang-froid lorsque Marek entra dans la pièce, la faisant sursauter.

- Kaiba doit livrer un duel, lui déclara-t-il sans autre préambule. Je vais y assister et tu m'accompagnes. Après je te ferai passer l'envie de désobéir !

Suivant l'homme, Skip jeta un regard en direction du terrain de l'adversaire de Seto. Vide !

Soudain, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et une jeune femme en sortit. La louve blanche sentit, pendant un très court instant, la présence de son père et osa lever la tête vers Yami Marek pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait pâlit, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il regardait la jeune femme –qui répondait au nom de Shizu- avec hargne. D'après la conversation télépathique entre Yami Marek et Shizu, Skip déduit qu'ils étaient frère et sœur…

La jeune femme perdit de justesse face à Seto.

« Mais c'est qu'ils sont redoutables dans cette famille » songea-t-elle avec un demi-sourire … avant de sentir le regard intense et brûlant de Marek sur elle. Tremblante, elle le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre sans voir le regard que Shizu posait sur elle.

Sans un mot, Marek désigna la couverture qui servait de couchette à la jeune fille qui s'y assit. Il sembla cherchait quelque chose puis se retourna en tenant une longue lanière de cuir. Shiita reconnut la seule ceinture de son père qui n'avait pas encore servit à la battre. L'homme eu un sourire dépourvu d'indulgence et de pitié. D'un coup de pied, il mit la jeune fille à terre et, tenant la ceinture par le bout dépourvu de boucle il leva le bras sans même faire attention au regard terrifié de la jeune fille.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers Yami Marek, Shiita s'assura qu'il dormait bien. Se traînant vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit silencieusement et se mit debout … pour retomber aussitôt. Elle étouffa une plainte de douleur et avança dans le couloir. Ne sachant où aller, elle tomba par chance sur la chambre n°2, celle d'Odion. Elle d'approcha du lit et, à voix basse raconta ses malheurs à Odion. Soudain elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Bondissant dans une armoire proche, elle tira la porte vers elle suffisamment pour se cacher et pour pouvoir voir et entendre ce qu'il se passait. Shizu rentra dans la chambre elle allait parler lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Shiita frissonna en reconnaissant celui du double de son père. Elle vit Shizu se cacher et Marek entrer dans la chambre, tenant la Baguette de Millenium à la main. S'approchant du lit il dit en ricanant :

- Odion, il est temps de faire ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a bien longtemps. Afin que je puisse survivre, tu va devoir aller rejoindre le Royaume des Ombres.

- J'ai bien peur de devoir intervenir, Marek, dit alors une voix.

L'homme se retourna pour voir le garçon aux cheveux blancs sortir de l'ombre. L'anneau du Millenium autour du cou de Yami Bakura brillait.

- L'esprit de l'anneau du Millenium, murmura Marek.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, corrigea Bakura, car cette fois, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui m'accompagne, le _véritable _Marek est présent lui aussi.

« Il semblerait que la partie la plus vulnérable de ma personnalité ait trouvé refuge dans le corps de Bakura » pensa Yami Marek

- Je veux récupérer mon corps ! s'exclama Marek (le vrai cette fois) qui avait apparut en transparence mais que Shiita et Shizu arrivaient quand même à voir. Et sache que j'ai amené un ami avec moi et il va m'aider !

- Il m'a promis la Baguette du Millenium en échange, expliqua Bakura ; et pour cela je dois donc me débarrasser de toi Marek !

Le dénommé eut un rire glacial

- Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est toi l'inconscient qui fait la collection de tous les objets du Millenium !

- Si tu me remets ta Baguette du Millenium, tu ne m'obligeras pas à ajouter ton nom à mon autre collection, à savoir celle de mes victimes.

- Ma Baguette est bien plus puissante que ton pitoyable anneau.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Yami Marek rit et dit :

- Très bien ! Crève !

Il se servit de la Baguette pour envoyer Bakura contre le mur.

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'étais pas à la hauteur. J'en finirai avec toi pour de bon après que je me sois occupé d'Odion.

Il se détourna et leva le bras, le cache de la Baguette enlevé ce qui découvrit la lame qu'elle possédait. Une aura jaune or l'entoura et il suspendit son geste, comme immobilisé. Quand il fut libéré, il se tourna vers Bakura.

- Nous n'avons pas peur de toi, dit-il. A présent tu ferais mieux de me donner ce que je veux !

- Non ! J'ai l'impression que les pouvoirs de nos objets du Millenium sont identiques. Peut-être désire-tu m'affronter en duel pour réussir à gagner ma Baguette ? A condition que tu t'en sentes capable bien sur !

- Pourquoi ne pas faire monter les enchères ? proposa Bakura.

- Le finaliste vainqueur emportera la Baguette du Millenium, quant au perdant, il sera envoyé tout droit au Royaume des Ombres ! Ca te va ?

- Je t'attends ! Viens !!!

Ils quittèrent la pièce.

Voilà Chapitre terminé !


	8. Chapter 8

_**Révélations **_

Shizu sorti de sa cachette. Dans la sienne, Shiita tremblait : sa blessure lui faisait mal et elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle chercha à rectifier sa position mais elle glissa. Shizu sursauta de nouveau, un bruit ayant retentit derrière elle, dans l'armoire. Elle ouvrit la porte et la vision d'une jeune fille se battant avec un balai la fit sourire. La jeune fille la regarda avec des yeux emplis de peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Shiita…

- Ma fille portait le même nom que toi, murmura Shizu, les yeux remplis de tristesse. Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas venue toute seule ?

- Non je suis venue avec mon père.

- Il doit te chercher. Qui est-il ?

- Je crains qu'il ne puisse plus faire grand-chose la où il est.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? répéta Shizu et cette fois, on sentait clairement l'espoir percer sous sa voix.

- Il s'appelle… commença-t-elle

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Shizu, presque inquiète de voir la jeune fille s'interrompre.

- Il arrive … !

- Qui ?

- Son double !

Un éclair de compréhension illumina les yeux bleu saphir de Shizu et, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle pris Odion et alla le cacher dans sa chambre.

Elle se retrouva dans le couloir et dit à Shiita :

- J'ai tout compris. Viens avec moi, tu ne peux rester seule, c'est trop dangereux. De plus, tes blessures ont besoin de soins.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer.

Mais sans répondre, Shizu l'entraîna dans le couloir à sa suite et s'arrêta devant la porte n°5. Yami Yugi vint ouvrir.

- Shiita ! s'exclama-t-il étonné, Que fais-tu là ?

- Bien vous vous connaissez, ça posera moins de problèmes. Mon Pharaon, elle est blessée et a besoin de soins. Je te la confie prends-en soins s'il te plaît.

- Je vais m'en occuper répondit Yami, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci mon Pharaon … Bonne nuit.

- A toi aussi Shizu, répondit Yami en fermant la porte.

Il se tourna vers Shiita, éblouie par la lumière vive que diffusait l'halogène que Yami avait dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme alla baisser la lumière. Une voix ensommeillée l'interpella.

- _Yami ?_ Demanda Yugi _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

- Ne t'inquiète pas Yugi va te coucher.

- _D'accord, je te laisse faire. Mais tu m'expliqueras hein ? _

- Bien sur ! A condition que je ne sois pas en train de rêver !

Shiita senti ses jambes flageoler. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que soit, elle s'effondra. Yami la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- Et bien ! Tu as l'air épuisée ! Viens t'allonger.

La portant à moitié, il l'allongea sur son lit. Elle se laissa faire. Jamais Yami n'avait senti un tel sentiment de soumission venant d'autrui. Elle n'eut presque aucune réaction lorsque Yami nettoya les plaies sur ses bras mais lorsqu'il toucha son dos, elle gémit et se crispa. Yami se redressa. Il pensa à la boîte à pharmacie que Téa lui avait laissée alors que Yugi s'était coupé. Il y trouva du désinfectant et des bandages.

- Redresses-toi, murmura-t-il avec douceur à la jeune fille. Voilà, c'est bien. Je peux ?

Le jeune homme désignait le T-shirt de la jeune fille. Shiita acquiesça silencieusement. Yami découvrit une fermeture éclair dans le dos de la jeune fille.

« C'est bien pratique » songea-t-il en tirant doucement dessus. En voyant le dos de la jeune fille, il eut une légère grimace et un froncement de sourcil : il était couvert de marques de coups dont certaines toutes récentes. Yami eut un éclair. Avant de perdre connaissance, Odion lui avait glissé dans la main un tube en lui disant « ça pourra vous servir ». Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira le tube. Une étiquette sur laquelle il était écrit « SHIITA » était collée dessus.

- C'est à toi ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant le tube.

- C'est Odion qui te l'as donné ?

- Oui, il a dit que ça pourrait me servir. Comme s'il savait ce qu'il se passerait…

Yami ouvrit le tube et fit couler de la crème sur ses mains.

- Ca… Ca te dérange si … je m'assoie sur tes hanches ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

- Non … murmura la jeune fille dans un souffle.

- Bien, je ne suis pas trop lourd ? OK ça va peut-être être froid et piquer un peu …

- Je te fais confiance … murmura Shiita

Le jeune homme fut touché de cette marque de confiance. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa « patiente » et commença à la masser d'abord délicatement. Peu à peu ses mains se firent insistantes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il massait la jeune fille, il sentait croître un fort sentiment d'affection puis ce sentiment fit place à quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé mais qu'il devina.

Shiita apprécia que Yami ne lui pose aucune question sur ses blessures. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se détendre, enfin, sentant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle s'abandonna aux mains de son masseur. Elle allait s'endormir lorsqu'une idée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit. Elle se leva, s'arrachant aux mains du jeune pharaon.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Ma famille protège le Pharaon depuis plus de 5000 ans et…

Elle se retourna brusquement dos à Yami (mais face à un miroir) et baissa la tête, prenant soudain conscience ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Yami s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de son cou, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Il avait trouvé l'occasion qu'il cherchait pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Son instinct lui dicta de procéder lentement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais …

- … Tu m'en veux ?

- Bien sûr que non. Moi aussi j'aurai caché mes origines avec un père comme le tien.

La jeune fille leva vers le reflet du garçon des yeux où perlaient des larmes et où se lisait l'incompréhension.

- Pardonne-moi, je me suis mal exprimé. Je voulais dire par-là que je suis censé être l'ennemi de ton père. Jamais je ne le dénigrerais ainsi, insinuant que tu ne l'aime pas alors que tu ne m'en as même pas fais part.

Shiita sourit à travers les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Yami la retourna et lui releva le menton. Pour la 1ère fois, Shiita plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Pharaon. Elle trouva dans ce regard ce qui lui avait toujours manqué : de l'amour, de la tendresse. Elle se blottit contre lui. Yami la serra dans ses bras et réalisa soudain qu'elle était toujours torse nu. Il sentit son visage s'empourprer néanmoins, il ne l'aurait pas lâchée pour … si peu. Il s'en voulait presque de penser ça.

- … Euh … Shiita ?

- Oui ?

- Tout à l'heure on parlait de Marek mais, je ne te promets rien quant à la manière de parler de Joey et des autres. S'il se permet de l'insulter devant sa sœur, il ne se gênera pas pour le faire devant sa fille.

- Oui je m'en doute …Mais ça ira.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui …

Il la sentit peser un peu plus sur ses bras et, poussant un profond soupir qui traduisait son amour il lui murmura :

- Tu dois être fatiguée. Viens, on va se coucher …

Il attendit. La jeune fille ne réagit pas. Arrivé devant son lit, il l'enlaça et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, la serrant contre lui. Il sentait les lèvres de la jeune fille contre son cou. Il murmura « pardonne-moi » avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Il fut soulagé quand il constata qu'elle ne se déroba pas. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Yami la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

- J'avais remarqué merci, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Yami se redressa et la regarda. Puis il retira son T-shirt et allongea le bras pour éteindre la lumière. Lorsque les seins de la jeune fille entrèrent en contact avec sa poitrine nue à présent, un agréable frisson lui parcouru l'échine. La jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et posa sa tête contre son épaule, dans son cou où elle déposa quelques baisers.

- Oh Shiita, murmura Yami.

- Hum ?

- Rien.

Il passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille.

- Demain je te présenterai à mes amis.

- Ils me connaissent déjà.

- Et bah vous vous connaîtrez mieux.

- Comme tu veux. J'ai une question à te poser, reprit-elle après un petit moment de silence.

- Je t'écoute.

- … Je ne sais pas comment t'appeler …

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne vais pas t'appeler Yugi. Vous n'êtes pas la même personne.

- Exact.

- Alors voilà mon problème.

- Appelle-moi Yami, mon Amour.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Se perdant à nouveau dans son regard.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle enfin. Mais demain tu as des duels à livrer alors tu ferais mieux de dormir.

- Tu as raison Shiita, bonne nuit Chérie.

Dans le noir, contre le torse de son amant, une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Avant la finale**_

Yami se demanda s'il avait rêvé mais la douceur du corps de Shiita, étendue à ses côtés, lui assura qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et une voix lui parla à son oreille :

-_ Tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef hier !_

- Merci Yugi !

- _Pas de quoi. Pas besoin de me raconter. Ta passion m'a empêché de dormir …_

- Excuse-moi …

- _Y a pas de mal ! Tu sais c'est pas la peine de rougir ! Je suis toujours content d'avoir de nouveaux amis !_

Yami sourit et allait réveiller Shiita lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Yugi ! Dépêche-toi !

Shiita se redressa, les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Yami ? Tes amis font la différence entre Yugi et toi ?

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as de quoi t'habiller ?

- Euh … non. Il n'y a que ce que j'avais hier sur moi et le reste est dans la chambre de …

Elle s'interrompit, ne pouvant formuler le nom de Marek. Yami lui posa une main sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit un peignoir.

- Tiens mets ça pour l'instant.

- Yugi !

- J'arrive ! Bonjour les amis ! dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Bah alors ?! T'en met du temps à te préparer !

- Hum … C'est qu'il n'y a pas que moi …

Téa fut la première à apercevoir Shiita.

- Shiita ! Contente de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, murmura la jeune fille.

Joey était tout rouge.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a Joey ? demanda Yami

- Euuuuuuuuuuuuuh … Elle a quelque chose sous son peignoir ?

CLAC ! C'était la main de Téa qui était partie.

- Tu devrais avoir honte Joey Wheeler !

- Ouais p'têt mais ça fais mal !

- J'espère bien !

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer tous les deux vous pourrez peut-être prêter une oreille attentive à ce que je dois vous dire.

Yami avait presque eut à crier pour se faire entendre. Mais il eut l'effet escompté : toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il sentit Shiita se recroqueviller.

- Merci. Téa, tu peux trouver quelque chose dans ta garde-robe pour elle ?

- Bien sur ! Ca devrait pas être dur, on est à peu près de la même taille elle et moi.

- Merci, murmura Shiita.

Yami la poussa doucement dans le dos pour l'engager à suivre Téa qui partait vers la chambre de Joey.

- Maintenant j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Quand Shiita réapparut, habillée d'une robe blanche, Joey sentit fondre son ressentiment contre elle comme une glace exposée à un feu.

- Euh … dit-il à Yami, oublie ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Yami sourit. Shiita vint se blottir contre lui.

- Tu es magnifique …

- Merci …

- Tu sais Shiita … commença Joey, on est pas obligé d'être … euh … comme ses parents …

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Téa fronça les sourcils.

- Joey ! Quand on sait pas dire des trucs gentils on se tait !

- C'est pas grave, intervint Shiita. Joey, sache que je suis fière d'être la fille de Marek au même titre que d'appartenir à la famille Ishtar ! Mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas exactement comme lui mais nous avons quand même des points communs … J'en ai même avec son mauvais côté.

- Euuuh ... Comme quoi ?

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard qui lui rappelait tant Yami Marek que Joey baissa presque immédiatement les yeux.

- Comme ça par exemple !

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Shiita se sentait très bien. La voix de Seto les appela dans le haut-parleur, annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Shiita se transforma et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Skip laissa la louve prendre possession de son corps. C'est pourquoi lorsque Yami Marek posa un regard mauvais sur elle, elle se mit à grogner (Ce que jamais Shiita n'aurait osé faire).

Tous pénétrèrent dans la Tour de Duel construite par Seto.

- Pour décider de votre adversaire lors de cette finale, vous allez livrer un Duel à quatre, annonça l'arbitre.

- Un Duel à quatre ? répéta Joey. C'est quoi ?

- Si tu le laisse parler, Wheeler, il va te l'expliquer, répliqua Seto. J'ai fait preuve de pitié : je lui ait demandé de parler lentement spécialement pour toi.

- Grrr

- Joey, lui dit Téa, garde ton énergie pour le Duel !

- Ouais, t'as raison. De toute façon je vais l'éclater.

- Hum, continua l'arbitre, dans ce duel, vous serez libres d'attaquer ou de défendre qui vous voulez. Veuillez prendre les navettes je vous prie.

Skip réclama une caresse des deux duellistes. « Soyez prudents » lut Yami dans ses yeux émeraude.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lança Joey à ses amis. On va les écraser ! Pas vrai Yugi ?

- C'est bien d'être arrivé jusqu'ici Joey … Mais ne te déconcentre pas maintenant.

- T'inquiète !

Avec un signe de la main, Yami et Joey se dirigèrent chacun vers un terminal.

Les amis de Yugi, Skip et Makuba empruntèrent les escaliers pour se rendre à la plate-forme supérieure.

« Joey n'a pas l'air dans son assiette » pensa Skip.

- Courage Joey ! cria Tristan. On est tous avec toi !

- Merci !!! lui répondit le blond sur le même ton. « Sauf que j'aurai dû leur dire que ,déjà sur un cheval, j'ai le vertige … »

- Commencez le Duel !!!

Résultat des couses : 1er éliminé, Marek Ishtar (grimace de Skip) 2ème, Joey Wheeler

- Ils s'affronteront donc en premier suivit de Seto Kaiba et Yugi Muto, annonça l'arbitre à la fin du duel.

Commençons tout de suite avec Joey Wheeler VS Marek Ishtar !


	10. Chapter 10

_**Demi-finale**_

Quand ils virent Joey s'écrouler, tous ressentirent soudain un grand vide (sauf peut-être Seto).

- Joey, NON !!! s'exclama Sérénity

Le regard de Skip fut soudain attiré par Yami Marek. Son expression avait changé … L'espace d'un instant elle le vit pâlir puis il reprit sa cruauté habituelle.

- Il a besoin d'un médecin, dit Duke

- Non, intervint Seto, le duel n'est pas terminé

- Kaiba ! s'exclama Yami, Oublie un peu ton règlement une seconde, Joey à besoin d'aide !

- Faux, déclara Yami Marek, il n'y a plus rien qui puisse l'aider à présent.

- Il lui reste 5 secondes pour se relever ! annonça l'arbitre, et, 5 secondes plus tardn, le duel est à présent terminé !

- Oublie un peu le duel ! Tu ne vois pas que Joey est en danger !

C'était Makuba qui venait de parler

- Joey !

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, continua l'arbitre comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption, selon le règlement de ce tournoi, Joey est disqualifié ! Je déclare Marek Ishtar **(Skip : grrrrrrrrrr)** vainqueur de ce duel !

Yami se précipita vers le terrain, Skip et ses amis sur ses talons.

- Joey ?! Est-ce que ça va ? Réponds-moi !

- Oh non ! hurla Sérénity

- Il va falloir le faire descendre de la tour, ordonna Makuba, il a besoin d'un médecin au plus vite !

- Bien monsieur

Tristan saisit Joey par le col de son T-shirt.

- La plaisanterie a assez duré ! Ouvre les yeux !!!

Skip vit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Yami se tenait debout derrière les autres, les yeux dans le vague, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

- Tu ne peux pas laisser Marek triompher ! dit Tristan

_- Je ne veux pas te laisser partir dans le Royaume des Ombres ... !_

Yugi s'effondra, en pleurs.

_- Non, c'est injuste !_

- Ah ah ah ah ah ! Maintenant que ton ami est hors course, il ne me reste plus qu'à gagner la finale Pharaon ! s'exclama Marek.

Yami regarda l'homme avec une expression meurtrière.

- Ca suffit ! Ta folie destructrice ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?!

- Elle prendra fin lorsque je serai en possession de tes pouvoirs ! Ah ah ah !

Alors que Marek se dirigeait vers la sortie, Makuba arriva avec 2 médecins portant une civière. L'homme éclata de nouveau de rire.

- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ! Jamais personne n'est revenu du Royaume des Ombres !

Skip pensa de toutes ses forces :

« Et bien Joey sera le 1er ! »

Marek regarda passer la civière avec les amis de Joey autour. Yami était resté sur le terrain en compagnie de Skip.

- Le second duel des demi-finales nous opposera Yugi !

- Kaiba ! Je dois d'abord m'assurer que Joey va bien !

- Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris pharaon ? Jamais plus ton ami ne se réveillera ! Skip ! Ici !

La louve grogna et recula de quelques pas.

- Tu es libre de partir, lui murmura Yami

Elle vint frotter sa tête contre sa jambe.

- Je crois que sa réponse est non ! s'exclama Yami

- Quand je régnerai sur le monde tu me supplieras de ne pas te tuer !

Nouveau grognement, Skip montrait les dents.

« Ca n'arrivera pas ! Yami te tuera avant ! »

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Sur ses mots il quitta l'aire de jeu. Yami descendit les escaliers.

- Rendez-vous dans une heure ! lança Seto.

Lorsque Skip entra dans la chambre de Joey, Sérénity était effondrée sur le lit.

- Joey ! Tu dois ouvrir les yeux ! Je t'en supplie !

Shizu avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Ca va aller Sérénity.

- Je veux juste que mon frère revienne !

- Je comprends …

Makuba entra.

- Mon frère a ordonné que Joey n'aille nulle part mais … je vais appeler un hélicoptère !

- Makuba … merci, murmura Yami.

C'était le premier mot que Yami prononçait devant ses amis.

- … Promettez-moi de ne rien dire à mon frère !

Yami sorti dans le couloir. Yugi tomba à genoux.

_- J'aurai du l'arrêter et affronter Marek, maintenant il est trop tard ! Marek est le mal incarné ! Pourquoi s'en prend-t-il à mes amis ?!_

- Attends Yugi, on ne peut plus reculer ! Je sais que c'est dur ,Yugi, mais si nous renonçons maintenant, Marek aura gagné.

- C'est vrai. Joey a été jusqu'au bout et nous ferons de même !

En voyant les épaules de son double trembler, Yugi disparut. Yami donna un coup de poing dans le mur et s'y appuya.

« Comment savoir ce qu'il manigance encore ! »

_- « Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant, Yugi »_

- Joey ? Est-ce que c'était toi ?

Skip osa enfin fourrer son museau dans la main de Yami. Elle se transforma et apparut légèrement en retrait derrière lui. Yami ne dit rien.

- Regarde dans ta poche, lui murmura la jeune fille.

Le Collier du Millenium brillait. Yami eut un flash. Joey et lui dans un combat.

- Il montre l'avenir, lui dit doucement Shiita.

- Je dois croire en cette vison ! Il ne me reste plus qu'a battre Kaiba.

Shiita sourit, la combativité était revenue dans ses yeux. Il entra dans la chambre de Joey.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Rien n'a changé.

- Il aura besoin de ça.

Yami lui passa son disque de duel autour du bras.

- Prend bien soin de lui Sérénity. Je reviendrai le voir après mon duel contre Kaiba. Skip, je voudrais que tu reste avec eux.

Pour toute réponse, la louve pris le bas de son pantalon et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Yami sourit.

- Comme tu veux.

- Vas-y Yugi, on est avec toi !

- Merci ! Skip, cherche Makuba et reste avec lui, je ne veux pas que tu sois seule. Et cette fois si je ne te le demande plus.

La louve avait parfaitement compris.

- Fais attention…

_- Toi aussi, lui répondit-elle par télépathie_.

Yami bat Seto comme vous vous en doutez pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce duel.

Yami descendit de la plate-forme.

- Ouais YUGI !!!!

- JOEY !!!!

- Et ouais, le seul, l'unique ! Et Kaiba, on pourrait livrer un duel pour savoir à qui revient la 3ème place !

- Pas envie de perdre mon temps Wheeler !

- Ohhh je comprends tu as perdu la main et tu as peur de te faire battre ?

- Je vais te faire regretter ces paroles !

- Ca y est, Joey est de retour parmi nous …

- Shiita ! Enfin un rayon de soleil dans ces ténèbres ! dit Yami en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Ca te dérange que je t'abandonne ? Je voudrais aller voir Odion …

- Si tu veux … A tout à l'heure !

Le Pharaon laissa la place à son double. Tous descendirent pour voir le duel. Shiita les quitta dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta un moment puis fit demi-tour et pris la direction de la chambre de Shizu. Elle allait frapper lorsqu'elle aperçut Téa.

- Ca va Téa ? Tu as l'air fatiguée ?

- Oui je le suis, répondit la jeune fille d'une drôle de voix. Je cherche ma … Shizu. Tu ne l'aurais pas vue ?

- Non …

- Dis-moi … Shiita …

- Oui ?

- Comment va Odion ?

La question surprit la jeune fille. Téa, tête baissée semblait coupable.

- Odion ? je ne sais pas … Il … Non rien.

- Merci …

Puis Téa s'éloigna. Shiita réalisa un peu tard qu'elle venait de se trouver face à face avec l'esprit de son père. La mort dans l'âme, elle brandit le pass de Shizu qui lui permettait d'ouvrir la porte.

- Odion, Marek s'intéresse à toi. Et Joey est sorti tout seul comme un grand du Royaume des Ombres. Yami va affronter Yami Marek, je sais qu'il gagnera. Tu sais, j'ai encore fais un rêve cette nuit ; j'y ait vu Yami vainqueur. Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas raconté, hier soir, quand Shizu est venue me chercher – Marek et toi m'avez caché son existence, bande de cachottiers ! – elle m'a emmenée dans la chambre de Yami – ou Yugi si tu préfère – et j'ai passé la nuit avec lui … ! Il m'a soignée … il est trop gentil ! Marek me dirait que je fraternise avec l'ennemi mais bon …

Elle ignorait si Odion pouvait l'entendre mais raconter tout cela lui faisait du bien. Soudain quelque chose en elle lui commandait de monter au sommet de la tour.

- Je reviens Odion !


	11. Chapter 11

Dernier chapitre de cette fic, sans doute le plus long et après je commence l'histoire où vous découvrirez plein de nouveaux personnages ! 

_**Finale et Dénouement**_

Quand elle arriva au sommet de la tour, Shiita vit Yami Marek menacer Téa avec la Baguette du Millenium. Posant ses mains sur la barre de protection qui entourait la plate-forme supérieure, Téa fit une pirouette pour se soustraire à Yami Marek. Néanmoins, ce dernier activa la Baguette et envoya voler Téa.

- Tu n'es rien sans Odion pour te protéger ! Adieu !

La Baguette se mit à rayonner. Shiita se préparait à intervenir lorsqu'une voix féminine lui dit :

- Laisse-moi faire.

Shizu pénétra sur le terrain.

- Arrête immédiatement !

- Reste en dehors de ça ! Tout cela ne te concerne en rien !

Malgré cela la jeune femme se plaça entre son frère est Yami Marek

- Dans ce cas je vous exilerais tous les deux.

- Va-t'en ! Tu n'es pas mon frère !

- Shizu ! intervint Marek à travers la bouche de Téa. Il est trop tard …

- Comment ?

- Je suis devenu trop faible … Arrête-le, mais ne t'occupe pas de moi … !

Téa retomba. Marek était partit …

- Marek ! Relève-toi !

- Dorénavant je suis le seul Marek ! C'est moi qui occupe son corps ! Il est l'heure de t'en aller Shizu ! Après quoi je m'occuperais de quelques petits problèmes quoique ta fille ne devrait pas trop en poser.

- Laisse là en dehors de tout ça ! Elle ne t'a rien fait !

- Justement sache que je ne vais pas la tuer. Elle me plait bien si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

- Tu ne va pas …

- Et si ! Maintenant adieu !

- Attend !

Shiita n'avait pas vu Yami entrer.

- Ben voyons ! Yami Marek avait pris un ton théâtral. Regardez un peu qui voilà ! Le sauveur des âmes perdues ! Bien le bonjour Pharaon ! Notre combat va finalement avoir lieu plus tôt que prévu !

Un épais brouillard noir commença à recouvrir le terrain et disparut soudainement.

- Non, tous comptes faits, je préfère attendre un peu avant de t'anéantir Pharaon ! Je te réserve quelque chose de bien plus amusant kru kru kru ! D'ici là je te souhaite une agréable journée, ce sera peut-être ta dernière …

En passant dans le couloir, il crut voir quelque chose bouger dans l'ombre. Saisissant Shiita par la nuque et l'immobilisant en la tenant contre lui, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Profite bien de tes derniers instants avec tes amis … Se sera tes derniers …

Il la relâcha brusquement et la poussa vers le terrain.

- Pharaon ! Tu as oublié quelque chose …

Yami rattrapa Shiita et la serra contre lui.

- Heureusement que je t'ai dit de faire attention, lui souffla-t-il.

- Pardonne-moi.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Téa venait de reprendre connaissance.

- Yugi, Shizu, Shiita ?

- Tu as eu un étourdissement Téa.

- Ah bon … d'accord.

Bien évidemment, Joey perdit contre Seto, mais de peu. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès.

- Yugi, lui dit le blond, il est temps d'aller mettre une raclée à Marek ! Enfin … à son mauvais côté.

Shiita sourit et se blottit entre les bras de Yami.

- Bonne chance et n'oublie pas que je serai toujours avec toi !

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'accompagne pas ?

- Non, quelque chose me dit qu'il faut que je reste avec Odion.

- Alors fais ce que ton instinct te dit.

- Tu va gagner, murmura-t-elle en serrant ses bras autours de lui.

- Oui …

La jeune fille entra dans la chambre d'Odion. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air si paisible. Elle se transforma en louve et se coucha à côté de son lit. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Quand elle se réveilla, elle sentit que quelque chose allait se passer. Elle se mit derrière le lit d'où elle pouvait voir et entendre sans être vue. Elle fut surprise lorsque Marek apparut sur la chaise à côté du lit.

- Odion, tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Marek. Mon coté obscur devient de plus en plus fort à mesure que je m'évanouis dans les ténèbres. Mais avant de disparaître à jamais, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. Depuis le jour de ma naissance, tu n'as eu de cesse de protéger et en échange, tu n'as reçut que haine et mépris de ma part. Je souhaiterai tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière … mais il est trop tard … Le mal qui me ronge aura bientôt gagné. L'être maléfique né de ma colère et de ma haine est sur le point de me détruire. Et quand il de sera emparé des pouvoirs du Pharaon, c'est le monde entier qui en subira les conséquences. Tu étais là le jour où j'ai reçut l'initiation de Gardien du Tombeau, où est apparut mon côté obscur. Ma vie venait de changer pour toujours. Tu m'as toujours été loyal, Odion, même quand j'ai trahi mon serment de Gardien et que je me suis servit des Anciennes Ecritures à des fins personnelles. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu es resté à mes côtés, même si tu savais que ce je faisais était mal. C'est parce que tu étais le seul à pouvoir contenir le mal qui était en moi. Mais quand tu n'as plus été là, mon côté obscur a pris le dessus et maintenant je ne peux plus rien faire ; peu à peu je sombre dans les ténèbres alors que lui gagne en puissance. Adieu Odion, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait.

- Marek !

- Shiita ?!

Un triste sourire illumina le visage de Marek.

- Je suis content de te revoir une dernière fois. Tu va me manquer. Pardonne-moi, j'ai fait exactement ce que je voulais à tout pris éviter … Que tu n'aie pas une enfance comme la mienne. Je suis désolé.

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure et il disparut, comme happé par les ténèbres.

- Odion je t'en supplie, tu dois lui venir en aide. Tu dois NOUS venir en aide …

Ecroulée sur le lit, en sanglots, la jeune fille ne sentit pas Odion se redresser.

- Ne vous ais-je pas déjà dit que je serais toujours là pour vous quand vous en aurez besoin ?

- ODION !!!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Il faut se dépêcher, Shiita. Venez et prions pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

Il pénétrèrent sur l'aire de Duel. Dans les escaliers qui y menait, Odion avait été pris par la pression du Royaume des Ombres. Il s'était néanmoins relevé et avait continué à avancer, refusant l'aide de Shiita.

Ensuite tout se passa très vite pour la jeune fille. Revigorant les forces de son maître, Odion lui permit de reprendre momentanément possession de son corps. Yami lança une ultime attaque. Debout près de Shizu et Odion, Shiita essayait de deviner la silhouette de son père dans les volutes de fumée que l'attaque avait déclenché. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui arriverai si ce n'était pas son père qui apparaissait … Non !

- Marek !

Les trois cris de Shizu, Odion et Shiita s'unirent. Marek semblait épuisé. Il déclara :

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait, Pharaon. Je ne pas changer le passé mais je peux tenter de me racheter en accomplissant mon devoir. Je suis fier d'être un Gardien du tombeau, je suis fier de ma famille, de ma sœur, de ma fille et ... de mon frère…

- Merci Maître … murmura Odion

Posant sa main sur son disque de duel en signe d'abandon, Marek fit disparaître son double et les ténèbres s'estompèrent.

- OUAIS !!!!!!!!!!!

Une grande clameur s'éleva dans l'arène. Tout était fini.

D'un côté, Yami, félicité par ses amis de l'autre, les Ishtar. Skip hésitait, ne sachant où aller. Finalement elle se rapprocha timidement de Marek et lui mit le museau dans la main. L'homme posa un genou à terre et serra la louve dans ses bras. Shiita se retransforma, pleurant silencieusement sur l'épaule de son père.

- C'est fini, lui murmurait-il, c'est fini …

Le soleil se couchait sur le port de Domino. Yami se tenait face aux Ishtar, près à repartir en Egypte. Ces derniers le remercièrent et Shiita se jeta contre lui. Yami la pris dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Peut-être pour la dernière fois. Puis il lui tendit le Collier du Millenium.

- Tiens, prends-le.

- Non, il est à toi maintenant.

- En gage de mon amour … Et puis, tu dois faire honneur à ton sang, Shiita !

La jeune fille prit l'objet puis murmura :

- Tu va me manquer. Vous allez tous me manquer.

- C'est réciproque Shiita ! lui dit Joey.

- Pharaon, encore merci dit Shizu. Je suis sûre que nous serons amenés à nous revoir.

- Ouais, dit Duke. En plus aujourd'hui avec la technologie on peut se parler à des kilomètres de distances.

Shiita acquiesça. Son père la pris doucement par les épaules.

- Au revoir, Yami.

- J'espère que tu retrouveras ta mère, Shiita, lui dit Sérénity.

- Je vois que vous avez beaucoup parlé toutes les deux ! dit Joey d'un ton faussement indigné.

Odion s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Hum ? Un problème ? lui demanda Marek.

- Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à dire à Shiita ?

- Je le lui dit si tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer. Et je parle pour tout le monde.

- Tout le monde ? Laissez-moi un peu de temps … Je ne pourrai pas assimiler tout ça ! Mais je promets d'essayer … Marek.

- C'est déjà pas mal !

- N'essaie pas de te dérober, Marek !intervint sa fille. Tu as quelque chose à me dire.

- Euh .. oui… Voilà. Ta mère, tu l'as en face de toi. Elle te ressemble et ...

- QUOI ?! Shizu ?!

- Oui …

- Mais … mais c'est ta sœur ! s'exclama Joey.

- C'est la seule femme que j'ai jamais connu …

- L'important c'est que j'ai une maman et deux papas .

- Deux ?

- Oui, toi et Odion !

- Bon d'accord, si tu veux …

- Il va falloir qu'on y aille … Pharaon, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Sérénity, Duke, Maï … Au revoir et merci à tous.

Le bateau de Marek s'éloigna. Les quatre Ishtar se tenaient à la proue, saluant Yami et ses amis avec de grands signes de la main.

Fic terminée !!! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui l'on suivie ! Bientôt la suite ! SVP SVP dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez que ce soit négatif ou positif, sinon je ne pourrai pas m'améliorer


End file.
